Different Summers
by NerdyBirdy421
Summary: *I do not own Camp Rock or Glee but I do own the plot of this story.* What happens when Mitchie and Shane broke up and Shane put Mitchie on the back list to make sure she never gets sighed as a singer? Will Mitchie and Shane ever get back together? Who is this Rachel person and how does she know Mitchie? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

*Mitchie's POV*

I have not talked to Shane since we broke up. He was upset about it. After we broke up he made sure that I do not get sighed. He put me on the back list to get sponsered to start my singing carrer. Now I am caring for family and friends. Nate and Jason is still my friends. Also I got close to my eldest cousin Rachel Berry. She is a college student at Nyada in New York. I can't wait to meet her and her friends from Ohio. My name is Mitchie Torres and this is my story.

"I don't know Rachel. I don't think I will go back." I said talking to Rachel on the phone.

"What if I come with my friends. I think I can get them to came." Rachel suggested.

"Yes. And I can talk to Brown to get you in. He won't say not to me."

"That's great." Rachel was excited.

I talked to Brown and he agreed for them to come. I was on my way to Camp Rock. She was so excited to meet her cousin Rachel and her friends.

"Mitchie, you are going to be alright this summer?" My mom ased.

"Of course mom. Even if Shane is here. He can not ruin this summer." I reasured my mom.

I screamed when I saw the Camp Rock sign. My excitement went way up higher. I know this year was going to be amazing. The first person I recognized was Caitlyn. I screamed,

"Caitlyn!"

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn ran and gave me a hug. "Now this is a better turn out of people than last year." Caitlyn said with a smile.

We walked into our cabin and saw someone that we could not believe was here.


	2. No Update! Message!

RIP Cory Monteith. You are in our thoughts and we will never forget you. You are such an amazing actor. You inspired so many people. Your are a hero! My wishes go out to his family, friends, glee cast, lea, and gleeks.


	3. Chapter 2

***Songs in this chapter I do not own.***

There stood Dani. She turned around with a smile. Mitchie and Caitlyn dropped their stuff and ran to Dani to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"I did not like Camp Star and how my father treated everyone there." Dani said.

"That is a smart idea." Mitchie said. "Does Nate know?"

"Not yet. I want to surprise him." Dani said with a smile.

"He is going to be surprise." Mitchie told Dani.

Those three talked for a while then another person walked in that neither of them wanted to see. There stood at the door was Tess Tyler. The diva queen has returned to Camp Rock. Mitchie walked up to Tess and said,

"How are you Tess? I did not know you were coming this year."

"I am good. Yeah, Camp Rock is the better camp to be at." Tess said putting her this onto a bed.

"That's great. Mitchie do you have a song for opening mic?" Dani asked changing the subject.

"Of course she does." Caitlyn said.

"How do you know that?" Dani asked.

"Because she sent them to me to produce." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie just nodded her head to agree. The four girls walked to the stage to look for everyone else. Dee Dee got on the stage with Brown.

"Alright camp rockers! Welcome to Camp Rock!" Brown screamed that through the mic. Everyone started to cheer. "Now, I just want to say that it is great to see all you campers this year." The campers started to cheer again. Brown raised his hands to quiet the camp down. "Now I know what you are for! You love her, she is a hero fron last year, I don't know she in not famous yet. Put your hands togther for Mitchie Torres!"

***Rachel's POV***

The glees and me stayed in the back of the crowd. When Brown said Mitchies name, my eyes went right to the stage. This was the first time ever seeing my cousin.

"Hey campers. I did not know I was sing for you guys today but I think I got a song for you. It is called La La Land."

The music started to play and Mitchie started to sing.

_I am confident, but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me_

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?  
Well baby, that's just me  
Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine  
I will stay the same in the La La Land  
Machine, machine, machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

"Thanks everyone."

"She's amazing!" I said.

"She is always amazing." Male voice said behind me.

The glees turned and found Connect Three standing there. I was looked right at Shane Gray. I was looking at the man that ruined her cousin career. I was not happy to see him.

"You are Connect Three!" Marely said.

"Yeah, we are. You must be new." Shane said.

"Yeah, we are." Marely said all excited.

"Now, I want to let you guys know that we have Connect Three here for the whole summer again." Brown said.

I watched Shane get on stage with his band mates. He had no idea who I was. I searched for Mitchie to see if she was alright. I could not find her. So I went to where we were suppose to meet up for the first time. I got to the kitchen. When I heard talking through the doors.

"I can't believe he is here." A female voice said.

"It is going to be alright." Another female voice said.

"I hope you are right. I am going outside to look for my cousin."

The door hit me in the face. I feel off the steps and onto my back.

"Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and saw two girls looking at me.

"Yeah," I said getting up.

"I am Caitlyn and this is Mitchie."

"I know who you are. I am Rachel Berry."

Mitchie smiled and said, "You are my cousin. It is great to finally meet you."

"Same. So this must be your best friend from camp." I said.


End file.
